Te amo Wanda
by DioselysG
Summary: Wanda desde que volvió a los vengadores ha estado pensando en el capitán américa y sobre las consecuencias que desataron sus acciones en el house of M.


**Te amo Wanda**

_Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste._

Era una noche fría en donde Wanda Maximoff estaba en la mansión de los vengadores acostada en su cama sola, sin nadie a su lado, tan triste, pensando en cómo fuera sido su vida si ella no fuera pronunciado esas tres duras palabras "no mas mutantes" con las cuales despojo de sus poderes a millones de mutantes, pensaba también en el romance que había tenido con el capitán América y a pesar de que habían terminado ya hace tiempo debido a sus acciones ella todavía lo amaba con todo su corazón y no podía ocultar esos sentimientos hacia él y cada vez que lo miraba sentía que él era el hombre de su vida, no la visión, ni el doctor doom, ni wonderman era él, el capitán América el hombre con el que siempre quiso estar desde que fue reclutada por iron man a los vengadores pero ella nunca le dijo nada, nunca demostró sus sentimientos hacia él y el siempre la quiso como una compañera de equipo mientras que ella moría de amor por él, pero ese amor y admiración que ella sentía por el salió a la luz tiempo después cuando la visión había sido desmontada y sus hijos habían desaparecido de la nada, allí fue cuando ella le hizo saber que lo amaba y lo admiraba, ella le dio un beso en la boca y el dijo imposible pero luego él le devolvió el beso y allí fue cuando floreció el amor entre ellos un amor puro y verdadero que luego desapareció cuando ella altero la realidad, después de tanto pensar en las consecuencias que desataron sus acciones y lo duro que ha sido estar cerca de él de el hombre de su vida Steve Rogers y no tener el suficiente coraje de acercársele y decirle aunque sea hola.

Por otro lado Steve Rogers también estaba en su habitación pensando en su plan de cómo unir mutantes a los vengadores después de lo ocurrido en vengadores vs x-men pero también estaba pensando en ella Wanda Maximoff la hermosa gitana de cabello castaño y ojos verdes que siempre vestía de color escarlata, ya hacia un mes que había regresado a los vengadores y ni siquiera se le había acercado a hablarle, el todavía no podía olvidar el romance que habían tenido hace tiempo atrás, cuando él la tomaba de la cintura y se besaban apasionadamente hasta que se separaban para tomar aliento, el todavía la extrañaba, el la amaba de una manera que no podía explicar era un amor que no había sentido antes ni por Sharon Carter por nadie, era un amor verdadero el cual Steve sentía por Wanda aunque no sabía la forma de decírselo y entonces comenzó a pensar la forma en cómo declarársele a Wanda porque ya no aguantaba verla tan hermosa como siempre y mirarla a esos hermosos ojos verdes y no poder tenerla, y entonces decidió ir a su habitación a ver como estaba.

Entonces el capitán América salió con paso decidido hacia la habitación de Wanda que estaba todavía acostada en su cama con el cabello suelto ondulado y una bata roja corta que resaltaba su hermosa figura, Steve al llegar a la puerta de la habitación se paro por unos segundos como si estuviera meditando que le iba a decir y luego toco la puerta decidido, Wanda al oír sonar la puerta salto de la cama se acomodo la bata y lo primero que pensó fue "¿quién será? A estas horas de la noche", al abrir la puerta estaba él, el capitán América el hombre de su vida no podía creerlo el estaba allí delante de ella ¿pero qué hacía allí? Los dos se miraron como esperando a que alguno de los dos hablara primero entonces hablo Wanda:

-"Steve" dijo Wanda en un tono de sorpresa

-"Wanda disculpa que este aquí a estas horas de la noche solo quería saber cómo estabas". Dijo Steve

-"no te preocupes estoy bien puedes pasar adelante". Dijo Wanda

El capitán América pasó y se sentó en la cama, Wanda cerró la puerta e hizo lo mismo sentándose al lado de él y entonces hablo Steve:

-"Estas muy hermosa hoy" dijo Steve

-"oh gracias Steve". Dijo Wanda

-"de nada solo digo la verdad". Dijo Steve "¿y cómo has estado aquí en la mansión?"

-"bien…aunque siento como si todos estuvieran aun molestos conmigo después de todas las cosas que cause". Dijo Wanda en un tono muy triste

-"yo no lo veo así Wanda todos hemos tratado de ayudarte después de los accidentes ocurridos, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites". Dijo Steve

-"oh gracias Steve pero eso es lo que siento "dijo Wanda todavía con un tono triste

-"bueno sabes te he extrañado mucho Wanda". Dijo Steve tartamudeando

-"yo también Steve". Dijo Wanda

-"no se tu Wanda pero yo todavía siento algo por ti nunca he podido olvidarte y no sabía cómo decirte esto pero te amo Wanda". Dijo Steve

Wanda soltó una lágrima que recorrió su mejilla al oír esas palabras y se abrazaron fuertemente.

-"yo también siento lo mismo Steve te amo con todo mi corazón pero tampoco sabía cómo decírtelo." Dijo Wanda

Luego de que Wanda le dijo estas palabras Steve rodeo los brazos en la cintura de Wanda y se besaron apasionadamente y luego fueron cayeron poco a poco en la cama, Steve le empezó a besar el cuello y ella poco a poco le quitaba la camisa, el capitán le empezó a quitar la bata a Wanda dejándola solo con la ropa interior de color escarlata.

-"eres tan hermosa". Dijo Steve

Y luego se comenzaron a besar y acariciarse uno al otro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente el sol brillaba tan fuerte pero a pesar de eso Steven y Wanda todavía seguían en la cama, Steve tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura desnuda de Wanda y esta tenía sus manos en los brazos de Steve, el primero en levantarse fue Steve quien le dio un beso en la mejilla a Wanda y esta se despertó enseguida y lo vio con sus hermosos ojos verdes, el primero en hablar fue Wanda.

-"buenos días". dijo Wanda

-"buenos días bella durmiente como amaneciste". Dijo Steve esbozando una sonrisa en su cara

-"bien mejor que nunca" dijo Wanda también sonriendo

Steve se acerco a los labios de Wanda y se besaron.

-"te amo Wanda". Dijo Steve y sacando un anillo del bolsillo de su pantalón le dijo "¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

Wanda sorprendida se le tiro encima y le dijo:

-"si por supuesto que sí". Dijo Wanda ruborizada

Steve le coloco el anillo en el dedo y se comenzaron a besar de nuevo.

Fin


End file.
